supergtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuki Nakajima
Kazuki Nakajima (born 11th January 1985 in Okazaki, Aichi, Japan) is a Japanese Super GT driver who competed in the series from , until present. Career overview 2005: Début In , he debuted for the Super GT for the APR Racing team, partnering with Minoru Tanaka. 2006-2009: Formula One He did not entered in , because he was testing a Formula One car as well. Instead, from 2007 to 2009, he raced in Formula One for the Williams team. 2010: Début in Formula Nippon In 2010, hired for the Stefan GP team, the new team was not in the entry list, and then he returned back to Japan to race at Formula Nippon. 2011-present: Return to Super GT He returned back to Super GT in for the TOM'S team, partnering along with André Lotterer. He is still racing for Super GT and Formula Nippon, and also in the World Endurance Championship. 2011 2012 After the German driver André Lotterer left Super GT, Team TOM'S signed Frenchman Loïc Duval to race for the team. In the first round of the season, the team was performing very good, but was overtaken several times by the Nismo team and the Keihin Real Racing team. They finished 5th in the race. Before the second round held at Fuji, Frenchman Loïc Duval had to miss the race, due to that he will race for the Audi Sport Team Joest team for the WEC, held at Spa-Francorchamps. He was replaced by Richard Lyons for the second round, until the 3rd round and onwards. In the third round of the season, the team did not finished in the points. They finished 13th in the race, but when Nakajima was approaching the 4th corner, the Nissan driven by Yanagida and Quintarelli suffered a tyre blowout and hit Nakajima. In the fourth round of the season, being in the 5th grid, the team performed very good during the Super Lap. At the start of the race, when the accident with Nismo driver Motoyama and Team Impul driver Oliveira occured at the first corner, Nakajima pulled up to 3rd on the grid. In Lap 23, MOLA Racing driver Masataka Yanagida overtook both Team KRAFT driver Andrea Caldarelli and Nakajima, pulling him up to 2nd. After a pitstop with a driver change, and in Lap 31, Duval in No.36 overtook Caldarelli in No.35, pulling him up to 3rd. In Lap 37, at the final corner, Ito in No.6 was going for a pitstop, but suddenly Duval in No.36 overtook Quintarelli in No.1, pulling him up to the lead. But in the final lap, the victory was instead given to Team LeMans drivers Daisuke Ito and Kazuya Oshima, so they finished 2nd in the race. In the fifth round of the season, the race was plagued by crashes, accidents, tyre blowouts and engine troubles. The team retired rom the race after 9 laps driven due to a tyre bloeouw, pulling then out of the race. In the sixth round of the season, the team performed really well in the race, but was unable to score a podium. They did not finished in the points during the seventh round held at Autopolis. But in the final round held at Motegi, they finished 8th. In the Fuji Sprint Cup, at the second day of the event, Nakajima was chosen to be the driver for the race. In the start of the race, Tachikawa in No.38 got a perfect start, overtaking Nakajima. But in Lap 13, with only 9 laps to go, Nakajima was holding the lead, defending Tachikawa to overtake him. In Lap 15, Tachikawa tried to overtake Nakajima in the Hairpin corner, but fails, holding Nakajima in the lead. In Lap 17, at the final corner, Tachikawa overtook Nakajima, putting Tachikawa in the lead. But in Lap 18, Nakajima tried to take the whole lead, but fails and got off-track. He finished 2nd in the race. 2013 2014 Kazuki Nakajima will be set to miss the second and the third round, being replaced by Team TOM'S reserve driver Ryo Hirakawa. Complete results Complete JAF Grand Prix results Notes Category:Super GT Drivers Category:Japanese Drivers Category:2005 Début Drivers Category:Team TOM'S Drivers Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:1985 births Category:Lexus Drivers